The invention relates to an open roof construction or assembly for a vehicle.
Open roof constructions are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,442. This patent discloses an open roof construction of the tilt-slide type. When the roof opens by sliding the closure under the fixed roof, the drain channel under the rear edge of the roof opening is moved along with the closure,
The object of the present invention is to further improve the prior art open roof construction.